Inasa Yoarashi/Relationships
__TOC__ Relationships Seiji Shishikura Inasa and Seiji appear to have a calm and respectful relationship. Inasa looks up to Seiji and even refers to him as Senpai. Seiji has a good understanding of Inasa's personality and tries to keep him in check when he does something without dignity. Camie Utsushimi Inasa has a good relationship with Camie, being impressed by her ability to relate to other people and her interaction techniques. Since both failed the Provisional Hero License Exam, they must attend the Remedial Course, to obtain their hero licenses, where they show that they know how to collaborate together without problems. Nagamasa Mora There does not seem to be a bad relationship between Inasa and Nagamasa, but since the latter is the class representative of Shiketsu High School, he sometimes reprimands Inasa for his reckless behavior, who realizes his mistake and apologizes for it. Shoto Todoroki Inasa first met Shoto at U.A. High School. Inasa, already aware of Shoto's identity as Endeavor's son, attempted to speak with his fellow recommended candidate, but his approach was coldly ignored by Shoto. At this point, Inasa was already seeing some of Endeavor on Shoto. The two competed with each other in the U.A. Recommendation Entrance Exam, which ended with Inasa getting a close victory in the marathon portion. Despite recognizing him to be Endeavor's son, Inasa was impressed with Shoto's display of power. To his horror, Shoto's cold response to Inasa caused him to reminisce about his first encounter with Endeavor. This event led Inasa to despise Shoto for the same reason he despises Endeavor: their equally cold demeanor. Inasa's grudge against Shoto was strong enough to refuse enrollment in U.A., despite how much he loved the school (as evident from his first appearance). When the two met once again in the Hero License Exam, Inasa found Shoto's current demeanor as an improvement from before. However, Inasa's hatred of Shoto was still evident and strong when the two clashed with one another during the Second Exam of the Hero License Exam. Their conflict almost resulted in Shindo getting hurt had Izuku not saved him. Like Endeavor, Inasa refused to recognize Shoto as a Hero, as he felt they were too similar to each other. After they both fail the Hero License Exam, Inasa apologizes to Shoto for making him fail, to which Shoto doesn't blame him for it since it was his own fault. Both Inasa and Shoto resolve to do better during the makeup Hero License Exam which Inasa looks forward to seeing Shoto again, showing that Inasa's hatred for Shoto has subsided a bit. During the Remedial Course Arc, Inasa and Shoto's relationship appears to have improved by quite a bit, although their differing personalities and tastes still clash every so often. Endeavor Inasa once admired Endeavor for his hot spirit. When he was younger, Inasa met Endeavor and wanted an autograph from him. But the Pro Hero coldly rejected the young Inasa. Witnessing his icy demeanor, Inasa grew to despise Endeavor. Inasa refuses to recognize Endeavor as a Hero. However, after seeing his conversation with his son, Inasa states that he will be cheering him on, showing that he no longer bears ill will towards Endeavor. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships